Over the years, several oil additives and synthetic lubricants have been developed in order to improve the performance or replace petroleum distillates as lubricants that reduce friction and wear between machinery parts. Lubrication involves the process of friction and wear reduction, accomplished by maintaining a film of a lubricant between surfaces which are moving with respect to each other. The lubricant prevents contact of the moving surfaces, thus greatly lowering the coefficient of friction and reducing wear. In addition to this function, the lubricant also can be called upon to perform heat removal, containment of contaminants, and other important functions. Additives have been developed to establish or enhance various properties of lubricants. Various additives which are used include viscosity improver, detergents, dispersant, extreme pressure additives, corrosion inhibitors, oxidation inhibitors, rust inhibitors, antiwear agents, and detergents have been used to improve the performance and extend the range of uses for petroleum based lubricants.
Synthetic lubricants have been developed for applications wherein petroleum based lubricants are not effective or inexpensively lubricated with conventional lubricants. Silicone oils, have been found especially useful at high temperatures where many petroleum based lubricants would burn off or decompose. However, synthetics such as silicone oil often show poor lubricity in steel-to-steel frictional applications.
Anti-wear agents, many of which function by a process of interactions with the surfaces, provide a chemical film which prevents metal-to-metal contact under high load conditions. Wear inhibitors which are useful under extremely high load conditions are frequently called “extreme pressure agents”. Certain of these materials, however, must be used judiciously in certain applications due to their property of accelerating corrosion of metal parts, such as bearings. The instant invention utilizes the synergy between several chemical constituents to provide a penetrating lubricant composition incorporating particular constituents to inhibit the undesirable side effects which may be attributable to use of one of more of the chemical constituents which have valuable lubricating properties when used at particular concentrations and combinations.
The present invention provides a multi-purpose lubricant having high penetration and high lubricity while offering low migration and resistance to corrosion.